


[podfic of] Cut to the Quick

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Nail Biting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: The smallest gestures mean the most.---For tumblr KakaVege week, "Insecurities"
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[podfic of] Cut to the Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cut to the Quick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759160) by [CapsuleCrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCrisis/pseuds/CapsuleCrisis). 



Title: Cut to the quick

Fandom: DragonBall

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Author: CapsuleCrisis

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Cover Art by: Dr-Fumbles-McStupid Photo by [Aleksandra Tanasienko](https://unsplash.com/@tasikola?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText) on [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText)

Time 15:37

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/DB%20-%20%20cut%20to%20the%20quick.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)

thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
